Till Death Do Us Part
by Julian Alexander
Summary: When Heero takes back all those 'I love you's, what's a Duo to do? Well, a certain Asian beauty has an idea, and it seems to be the right one... But how long can Duo and Wufei last? -COMPLETE- Songfic -Pondering a rewrite-


This is just a little 2x5 ficcy I wrote...... Hope ya'll enjoy!  
(I don't own 'em, you don't sue!)  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
*When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes*  
  
Duo looked around the war torn colony, his eyes threatening to over flow. He was home, at the ruins of Maxwell Church on L2. Wufei was standing a few yards away, letting Duo be alone with the painful memories.  
  
*And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies*  
  
Wufei remembered the words that had been shouted through Quatre's mansion that morning.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? YOU FUCKING JERK! I GIVE YOU MY HEART AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his lover, the stoic Heero Yuy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I thought you understood I didn't feel anything towards you." Heero said back, his voice slightly raised.  
  
"SINCE WHEN DO THE WORDS 'I LOVE YOU' NOT CONVEY ANY FEELING?" Duo shot back before running out of the mansion and jumping onto his bike, heading for the ruins he now stood in. Wufei had been in the garage, polishing his own motorcycle at the time, and decided he would follow and try to comfort the other pilot.  
  
*I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone*  
  
Wufei slowly approached Duo, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Duo whipped around and buried himself in Wufei's chest, sobbing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I'm so very sorry. You didn't deserve that, and he didn't deserve you." Wufei said, 'Just like I don't,' He added to himself.  
  
*The one you should call  
Was standing here all along*  
  
"You said that out loud, Wufei." Duo said, drawing his face from the depths of Wufei's tank top, a weak but genuine smile gracing his face. Wufei's eyes shot wide, searching Duo's for a reaction.  
  
"I, I'm sorry," Wufei said, turning his face away from the other pilot.  
  
"Don't be. I needed to hear that, Wufei, it means a lot to me." Duo whispered in reply, gently hugging the other man.  
  
*And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right  
Where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you*  
  
"I'm glad I helped. If you ever need me, you know I'm here, right, Duo?" Wufei asked, uncertainty showing on his face. Duo smiled up at him.  
  
"Of course, I've always known that Wufei, despite the way you tried to hide it." Duo said, and Wufei wrapped his arms gently around Duo's torso as the braided boy leaned on him.  
  
*I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before*  
  
'It seems like the wars ended forever ago, like it was a whole lifetime ago, and still, my love for him holds strong. I just hope I can keep him safe.' Wufei thought with a sigh, gently running his hand down Duo's chestnut braid.  
  
*And I promise you never  
Will you hurt any more  
I give you my word*  
  
"Duo, don't go back to Heero. He'll only hurt you again, and if he does that, I'm afraid that I'd kill him." Wufei said, looking down at Duo seriously.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked in a childlike manor.  
  
"Because I never want to see you hurt again. EVER." Wufei replied.  
  
*I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun*  
  
"I swear to you, Duo, that I'll never let you be hurt like that again. I swear it to you with all my heart. I love you, Duo, and unlike Heero, I'll never take those words back." Wufei said, his face solemn, features set.  
  
"I love you, too, Wufei." Duo replied with a small smile.  
  
*Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you*  
  
"Just close your eyes, Duo, let me make it better. Let me make every day after this better. I'll never let you go, not until I die." Wufei whispered, closing his eyes and kissing Duo's forehead.  
  
*Over and over I've won  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all*  
  
'How did I ever live without him? Gods, I love him so much, I have for as long as I can remember.' Wufei thought as Duo kissed his cheek, gently moving to nestle his head beneath Wufei's chin.  
  
*And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right  
Where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you*  
  
Duo ran into the living room, he had gone to tell Heero he was moving out. Heero had taken the news like it was nothing out of the ordinary, and Wufei knew that would hurt. Wufei waited on the couch, where Duo curled into his arms, seeking warmth after being put through an ice storm.  
  
"Don't worry, Duo, I'll be here until I take my last breath. I'll always be here for you." Wufei whispered the now familiar truths to Duo, knowing only the truth could comfort him.  
  
*Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you*  
  
"Just close your eyes, it's okay. I love you, Duo, and I always will. It's okay to let go; I'll see you again when it's my time. I love you, Duo, I love you, and I can't make you stay. Go, I know it hurts too much to stay. When you are at peace, so am I. Your time to rest has come. You've done enough, my love." Wufei whispered, his bony hand clutching Duo's wrinkled one. Duo took a long, ragged breath, then exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he let go of his final breath. Wufei smiled at his lover, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I love you, Duo." Wufei whispered, slowly getting up and leaving the hospital room to get a doctor to pronounce Duo's death.  
  
*Every word I say is true  
This I promise you   
I promise you*  
  
"Goodbye, Duo, Wufei." Heero whispered, dropping a bouquet of flowers onto the graves. Wufei had died the day after Duo, unable to live without the other half of his soul.  
  
~  
Duo Maxwell-Chang  
Shinigami, may you always rest in piece  
AC 180 - AC 262  
~  
~  
Maxwell-Chang Wufei  
The dragon has gone to follow his soul  
AC 180 - AC 262  
~  
  
~Owari~  



End file.
